Now or Never
by onlyashes
Summary: A jackass story about two girls on the run from a huge mistake in their past.They meet up with the Jackass crew and from there they begin to experience friendship, love, and pain.Mairna&Steve-o and Layla&Bam.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new story that I'm writing with my friend wonderlifeless. We decided to write about two friends and I wrote in Marina's point of view and she took Layla's point of view. It includes the whole Jackass gang. Marina is going to be with Steve-o and Layla is going to be with Bam.

Marina's eyes are blue on the bottom and brownish green on the top. She has black hair with purple streaks and it goes down a little past her shoulders. She also has side bangs that cover her left eye most of the time. She has two tattoos: a heartagram on her left wrist and handcuffs on her back that start on the top of her right shoulder and curve around her shoulder blade. She also has her bellybutton pierced, snakebites, and three in the bottom of each ear and two on the top on each side. She's about 5'7 and 130 pounds. Marina is naturally really hyper all the time but if she has monster she gets even worse. She's not a person that you want to piss off because you will regret it but other than that she's a fun and outgoing person who is great to hang out with.

Everything was pitched black inside the house as we scrambled around packing our things. The only thing I could feel was fear. Any little noise or movement made me jump. I felt like I was being strangled by my own panic and fear. I was almost finished packing. Some part of me kept saying we wouldn't make it out alive but I knew we had to. I sprinted out of my room with my bags in hand and down the stairs. I turned around to go and see if Layla was ready yet. I screamed when I saw that she was right behind me.  
"Layla are you ready yet we have to get out of here he's going to get us this time! We have to go."I shrieked. I was on the verge of being hysterical but situations like this tend to do that to a person. Layla, like always was 10 times calmer than I was. Sometimes it pissed me off that she could be that calm.  
"Just calm down Marina. And yes I'm ready so lets go."She said. We picked up our bags and headed out the door. I heard the sound of the glass French doors in the back of the house shattering behind us. A fresh wave of panic washed over me.  
"MARINA YOU SLUT GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!"He shouted. We sprinted to the car and threw our stuff in the back seat. Layla put the key in the ignition and sped off just as he was coming out the front door after us.  
"I can't believe it we actually got away!"I exclaimed.  
"Were not out of this yet Marina. Don't get ahead of yourself you know what he's capable of." She reminded me. And with that my excitement was gone. I knew Layla was right. She's always right. We couldn't escape him for good but for now it was good enough. That feeling of fear was still with me. I knew deep down that he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. There was no escaping. Billy always got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's chapter 2. ENJOY!!:)

We had been driving for hours now and I was bored as hell. Watching the road and other cars pass us didn't amuse me for too long. Another thing besides the extreme boredom that annoyed me was the silence. Layla turned the radio off a while back because she was getting a headache from driving for so long. I had offered to drive but she wouldn't let me. She wanted to make it to New York alive. I'm not that bad of a driver. At least in my opinion I'm not. Anyways back to my boredom. I couldn't stand the silence any more so I reverted to my favorite thing to do in the car, annoy Layla.

"Hey Layla!" I half shouted. She jumped at the sudden noise.

"What Marina?"

"Are we there yet?" I asked. This always annoyed her soooo bad.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No Marina." She growled through her clenched teeth. Oh this was great!

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the fifth time.

"No" She was getting mad I could tell.

"Are we there yet?"

"No" She answered louder.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again trying not to laugh

"No" She answered even louder

"Are we there yet?"

"No" She was borderline yelling by now.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO MARINA WE ARE NOT THERE YET AND WE ARENT GOING TO BE THERE YET FOR A LONG TIME SO DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND SHUT UP!!" she screamed.

"Jeeze Layla you didnt have to yell so loud. I think you ruptured my eardrum." I whined covering my ear.

On the inside I was laughing my ass off. You know why? I won.  
Layla-0 Marina-1.  
It was two days later and about 1 in the afternoon when we finally arrived in New York. A wave of relief washed over me now that I didn't have to be stuck in the car any longer.  
YAY FOR FUN! Layla pulled up to a really nice looking hotel and two seconds later I had jumped out of the car ecstatic to finally be outside. Without looking back I ran for the front doors of the building to get inside and see if it was really as nice as it looked. Layla gave the car keys to one of the valet guys and ran after me. When she finally caught up I was looking around at everything. It looked so expensive. A few minutes later Layla came over to me and threw a room key at me.

"Come on I got us a room." She told me.

"Sweet lets go check it out." I said.

I grabbed my bags and took off running for the elevator. Layla followed me and pushed the button for the 5th floor. We walked slowly out of the elevator when it stopped and made our way down the hall toward where our room was looking at everything in awe the whole time. When we opened the door to our room it was more amazing than I thought it would be.  
The walls were painted a deep crimson red color and had a few framed paintings and such on them. There was a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall in front of the beds which I knew I was going to enjoy later. The plush carpet was a creamy white color that switched to blue linoleum in the small kitchen and white tiles in the bathroom. There were two full sized beds that were covered with tan blankets and at least four pillows each. The thing that caught my attention the most was the huge window that overlooked the city. The tan curtains were pulled back so that I could see all the buildings and everything as soon as I walked in. I walked to the bed closest to the window and dropped my bags at the foot of it.

"Say something Marina. I have never seen you quiet for this long and its starting to scare me." Layla said. I looked at her with a grin.

"THIS IS GREAT!!"I shrieked and jumped on my bed.

It was the softest thing I ever layed on. I was in heaven. Layla started laughing and sat down next to me on the bed. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but she was cut off when my stomach growled loudly. I placed my hand over my stomach and looked up at Layla. She just laughed and picked up her purse as she headed for the door.

"Lets go get something to eat." She said.

"Yeah time for some yum yums."I said and sprang up to follow her out the door.

Once we were out of the hotel Layla ran behind me as I headed for the nearest food joint. My stomach growled again as we ordered as much food as we had money for. I couldn't wait to get back to our room and silence my hunger once and for all. After we paid for our food we walked back down the street to the hotel in silence just watching all the people go by. When we finally got back to the hotel and went through the doors I heard people yelling. At the side of the lobby there was what looked like a camera crew and a director and a bunch of guys standing and looking toward the stairs. I stopped walking and followed their gaze to see three guys riding a bell-hopping cart down the stairs. What I didn't realize was that they were headed right for me. Layla looked at me and tried to warn me but it was too late. They flew past me bumping into my shoulder. My food went flying as I fell into Layla hers went flying too. We both landed hard on the floor and watched as the idiots hit the glass doors making one of them shatter. There were shards of glass everywhere but to my surprise the guys were laughing. Layla was already on her feet just staring at them with a shocked expression on her face and not a spec of our flying food had landed on her. I on the other hand, had sweet and sour sauce on my shirt, some sesame chicken on my lap oh and lets not forget the noodles in my hair. I couldn't help it I bursted out laughing. Layla helped me up and I started brushing the food off of myself still laughing. The three guys were getting up now and they headed toward us with apologetic smiles on their faces. I noticed that all three of them were really hot and judging by the look on Layla's face she was thinking the same thing.

"Sorry about that." One of the guys said as they approached. He had short brown hair and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sun glasses.

"Umm...it's ok" Layla said looking at the guy for a name.

"Johnny, Johnny Knoxville." He said and shook both of our hands.

"Nice to meet you Johnny." We both said at the same time.

"I'm Layla." She told him.

"I'm Marina." I said.

"Hey there I'm Bam." Another one said to Layla and held out his hand to shake hers.

He had shaggy longish brown hair and amazing blue eyes. I could tell by the way that they were looking at each other that something was going to happen between them.

"Names Steve-o." The last guy said to me and shook my hand.

Oh my GOD he was so hot. He had really short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Just then the director looking guy came over to us.

"Hi girls. I'm sorry about these guys running into you are you two ok?And by the way guys that was an awesome run."He said. We giggled as the guys high fived eachother.

"Yeah we're fine."I told him."I've got a little Chinese food on me but other than that I'm good. I'm Marina by the way."I replied.

"And I'm Layla."she said.

"I'm Jeff Tremaine and the rest of these guys are the Jackass crew."He said shaking our hands."And since these three are the cause of your food being all over the floor why don't you come and go get something to eat with us?"he said.

I looked at Layla with the puppy dog face and I knew she would say yes to it. She always did.

"Ok we'll go with you but can we go up to our room so Marina can get cleaned up first?"she said. In my mind I was doing a happy dance for having the chance to hang out with a bunch of hot guys.

"Ok well we have to clean up the mess we made so meet us back here in about half an hour."Jeff told us.

"Ok well see you in a little while then."I said.

We walked to the elevator and back to our room excited about our new hot guy friends. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower thinking about how much fun these guys would be.  
Oh this will be great.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's chapter 3 and remember to read in Layla's POV you have to read the part by wonderlifeless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting cleaned up I walked out of the bathroom to see Layla completely zoned out. She didn't even notice me standing there. Well there's only one way to bring someone out of a trance like that. Scare them.

"LAYLA WAKE UP!!"I screeched as I jumped through the air and tackled her to the floor.

She screamed and whacked me on the head when we hit the floor. She shoved me off of her and got up straightening her clothes. I stayed on the floor laughing my ass off.

"Y-you should have seen your face!"I laughed.

She just glared down at me in my hysterics. After a few minutes my laughter faded to giggles and I sat up looking at Layla with my best innocent face.

"Are you finished?"She asked me annoyed.

I put on a thoughtful look and waited a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah I think I'm done for now."I answered.

"Good because we have to go meet the guys for dinner."

"Oh crap I almost forgot for a second there. Torturing you just puts everything out of my mind."I replied and scrambled to my feet.

I headed for the door with her right behind me and headed for the elevator. I pressed the down button and the doors opened right up. We walked in and the doors closed. That stupid music was playing and it was already getting to me. We hadn't been in there for more than 2 seconds and I wanted to destroy the speakers in the ceiling. Layla reached out to press the button to take us to the lobby so I jumped in front of her and shoved her out of the way.

"NO!!I WANNA PRESS THE BUTTON!!"I yelled.

Now you would think that someone might think I was crazy for something like that but Layla was used to it from being friends with me for so long.

"Fine then press the damn button ok?"She said.

I pressed the button, watched it light up and stepped back next to Layla.

"Happy now?"She asked.

I grinned at her and nodded. She just rolled her eyes and looked over at the buttons. For the second time that day she smacked me upside the head.

"What was tha..."I tried to yell at her but she cut me off.

"You pressed the wrong one you idiot!"she pointed to the buttons and my eyes followed.

The one for the 16th floor was lit up instead of the one for the lobby.

"Oops I guess I did."I replied.

I shrugged and sat down on the floor and then moved so that I was sort of sitting on my head with my legs crossed against the wall. Layla looked at me funny.

"Marina?"

"What can I do for ya?"

"Ummm what are you doing??"

"Well I figured that since we're gunna be in here for a while I should be comfortable."I replied and looked up at her.

She just bursted out laughing.

"Laugh if you will but at least I'm comfortable."I said and closed my eyes.

"You're nuts."she said. I stayed silent.

After what seemed like an eternity later we finally reached the lobby. The doors opened and Layla pushed me over with her foot. I could see the guys standing outside watching us so I got up quickly and headed toward them. I must have got up too fast because all of a sudden I got dizzy and fell flat on my ass. I could feel the blood rushing out of my head from being upside down.  
I heard laughter and footsteps coming toward me.

"Hey are you ok?"someone asked.

I shook my head and looked up to see Steve-o standing in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess that's just what you get for sitting upside down for too long."I answered.

"When were you sitting upside down?"one of the other guys asked.

"Just wait until you see her in the elevator later."Layla whispered loudly to Bam.

"What does she do in the elevator? Or do I not want to know?"He whispered back.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Hello I'm right here I can hear you talking about me! And what I do in the elevators is my own business thank you very much!"I yelled to them from my spot on the floor.

They all just started laughing again.

"You are such a child Marina."Layla said.

I stuck my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes. Steve-o stuck out his hand to help me up. I looked at him for a second then took it and he pulled me off the floor. When he let go it felt like my hand was tingling and we just stood there looking at each other. I was lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes until someone cleared their throat that is. We both immediately looked away.

"Uhhh so where are we going?"I asked to break the akward silence.

"Well since we wrecked your Chinese food we were kinda thinking of going to a Chinese buffet."Jeff said.

"Well what are we waiting for then?"I asked as my stomach rumbled again.

"Were waiting for Novak to get his dumb ass out of the bathroom he's been in there for like forever."Ryan said.

"Where's the bathrooms?"I asked

"There over there. Why do you..."

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I was already halfway to the bathroom. Without hesitating I walked right into the men's room and spotted Novak in front of a mirror fixing his hair.

"NOVAK!!"I screamed.

He jumped about a mile high and turned around. The look on his face was priceless.

"What are you doing in here!?This is the men's room!"He said.

"We're going to get Chinese food"I replied and walked over to him.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his legs.

"What are you doing!"he asked.

I picked him up off the floor so he was hanging over my shoulder. It was kind of difficult because he was taller than me but hey I wanted my food. I carried him out of the bathroom and toward the front doors. I stopped and turned to see if Layla and the guys were coming but they were just standing there watching me. Half of them just looked shocked and the others were laughing their asses off.

"Well are you guys coming or not?"I asked.

"Yeah were coming. Come on guys."Layla said.

As they headed over to me and Novak I walked out the front doors to see a black hummer limo waiting for us. I was attracting strange looks from people walking by but I didn't care. The gang came outside and started piling into the limo so I tried to put Novak down but he had his arms wrapped around my waist and wouldn't let go.

"Novak you have to let go so I can put you down."I told him.

"I don't wanna. I like the view."He said with a laugh.

It was then that I realized that he had a perfect view of my ass. I knew that he wasn't going to let go so I did the first thing that I could think of. I dropped him on the sidewalk.

"OWWWWWW! What did you drop me for!"he yelled.

"It's your own fault. I told you to let go but you wouldn't listen."I said as I climbed into the limo.

Everyone was laughing at him as he laid on the ground holding his ass in pain.

"Quit your whining and get in the limo so we can go get some food."I yelled out the window.

He slowly dragged himself to his feet and got in closing the door behind him. The driver pulled into the street and we were on our way to the restaurant. That's when I noticed the mini-fridge sitting on the floor across from me.

"Hey do you guys have any Monster or Mountain Dew in that fridge?"I asked.

"Yeah there should be some in there."Steve-o said.

"SWEET!"I yelled and jumped up.

I opened the door and picked a blue monster out and was drinking it in a matter of seconds. I sat back down next to Steve-o and started joking around and talking with everyone.

"So why did you go after me in the bathroom?"Novak asked.

I stopped laughing and put on a straight face.

"Because nobody and I mean nobody gets in my way of getting food when I'm hungry."I told him.

He just sat there staring at me like I was crazy so I took a sip of Monster and spit it at him. It hit his face and we all bursted out laughing.

"She's not very shy is she?"Bam asked Layla.

"You have no idea." she replied rolling her eyes.

"I heard that!"I said.  
FASTFORWARD

45 minutes and three monsters later I was hyper as hell and running across the parking lot at the buffet. Monster makes me just a little bit hyper when I drink a lot of it. Layla was close behind me finishing off her fourth can of mountain dew as she ran. She was just about as hyper as me. We ran through the door and stopped to wait for all of the guys. They finally came in and saw us practically bouncing off the walls. Jeff walked up to the counter and told the people how many of us there were and paid with a credit card. A short little Chinese lady led us to a bunch of tables and then we were off to get our food. I loaded my plate with sesame chicken, noodles, sweet dumplings, and egg rolls. I went back to the table and saw Steve-o sitting at the end so I dropped my plate next to him and sat down. A couple seconds later Layla and Bam came over and sat across from us.

"Are you going to eat all of that?"Steve-o asked pointing to the humongous pile of food in front of me.

"Probably."I replied.

"If you eat like that all the time then how do you stay so skinny?"He asked.

"Oh just wait until you see her running around from all that monster she drank."Layla answered for me.

I glared at her.

"Like you're any better after you drink mountain dew."I shot back.

She was about to say something but Johnny came over and sat down next to us.

"So are you girls having fun so far?"He asked.

"Yeah."We both answered at the same time.

That was all it took and we were talking for what seemed like hours while we ate. By the time we were done I think we had eaten like half the food in the whole restaurant.

"So what brings you girls to New York anyway?"Johnny asked.

Layla and I just looked at each other. There was no way we could tell the guys about Billy. They didn't need to know the truth just yet so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"We're on vacation."

"We're visiting family."Layla and I said at the same time.

The guys looked at us oddly. I looked at Layla pleading with my eyes for her to say something.

"We're ummm on vacation and visiting family at the same time."She covered quickly.

It didn't look like the guys bought it. They stayed silent and kept staring at us. My mind was racing for something to say to break the tension until I spotted the half eaten sweet dumpling on my plate. Then an idea struck me. I picked it up and threw it at Layla. It hit her right on the cheek and fell on her plate splattering soy sauce everywhere. Where it hit her there was sugar stuck to her face. She looked at me in shock for a few seconds and then put on her war face.

"Oh it's on now beoch!"She yelled and threw some sesame chicken at me.

I grabbed Steve-o and pulled him in front of me to block it. He got hit right in the forehead.

"FOOD FIGHT!!"Someone screamed.

Noodles, egg rolls, fortune cookies and everything else was flying through the air in a matter of seconds. All the other people were now running out of the restaurant to avoid getting in the middle of it. After a few minutes we had flipped over some tables and were using them as shields against the flying food. Steve-o, Bam, Layla, and I were all hiding behind one table throwing a pile of fortune cookies and egg rolls at anyone we could hit.

"Guys we're out of stuff to throw!"Layla said

"Well we have to go find more stuff or they're gunna murder us."Bam replied.

"I'll go."I told them.

"If you go out there you'll never make it back."Steve-o said.

"If I can just get past Dunn, Knoxville, and Pontius I can hide behind that table over there and run to the food from there."I told them as I scoped out my route.

"Good luck Marina."They all said.

I saluted them and snuck out from behind the table into clear view. I made it to the other table without being noticed and waited there for a few seconds. I ran over to the food and grabbed some sesame chicken and more egg rolls. On my way back I grabbed some soy sauce and headed back to the halfway point. I ducked behind the table and peeked over the top to see if anyone was looking. They hadn't noticed yet so I picked up all the food and started slowly creeping back to our table. When I was half way there I was spotted.

"HIT MARINA!!"Novak yelled.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the guys. The food started flying at me so I ran. When I was almost there I got hit in the stomach and chest with noodles and a mix of different food plate and all. I fell on the floor and shoved the food across the floor to Bam and Steve-o who immediately started throwing it. Layla crawled out to me and sat next to me on the floor.

"Layla...I've been hit...you must go on without me...kill Novak for me...I love you..."I was being dramatic and acting like I was dying.

"Guys she's dying! THROW TO KILL!"Layla yelled to Steve-o and Bam.

It was an all out war now as I laid there "dying" on the floor. Weeman and Jeff were wrestling each other and so were Dave and Danger Ehren. We had officially turned the place into a war zone.

"Go on without me."I said.

Just before I was about to "die" an angry looking Chinese man in a chef uniform thing came out with a hand full of knives and started yelling in Chinese. Everybody stopped throwing food and wrestling. It was quiet now except for the chef yelling and waving his knives around. Nobody understood what he was saying but when he started throwing the knives at us we got the message. I got up off the floor with Layla and ran for the door. I stopped and turned around to see if the others were coming. Preston and Weeman ran past me covering their heads. Steve-o appeared beside me and pulled me over toward him. Right where I had been standing a knife was now embedded in the wall.

"Thanks for that."I said and looked at him."is everybody out?"I asked.

"Yeah I think so."He replied.

"Good lets go then."I said and ran out the door.

Everyone was in the limo waiting for us as we climbed in and shut the door. The driver took off heading back to the hotel. We all just sat there in silence looking at everyone covered in food and drinks and soy sauce. Layla and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. The guys all joined in and soon we were all in hysterics. After a few minutes we all stopped laughing.

"Well kids we've learned a valuable lesson tonight."I broadcasted.

"And what exactly is that?"Steve-o asked.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Chinese Chef's have anger issues."I finished. Everybody laughed again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Don't forget to review if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I am sooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out... me and my friend kinda just forgot about it and we just started thinking about it a while ago. I know ppl liked this story and i promise the wait for the next chapter wont be nearly as long next time. Finally heres chapter 5. Enjoy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**An hour later we were all piling out of the limo and heading into the hotel. I was the last one to get out and as i stepped onto the sidewalk Novak picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.**_

_**"What the hell are you doing Novak?!"I yelled startled.**_

_**"Payback's a bitch isn't it?"He laughed and started spinning in circles.**_

_**"Novak don't make me hurt you!"I growled.**_

_**"I don't think you're in a position to be making threats."He said and stopped spinning.**_

_**He walked through the door and into the hotel lobby with me still hanging over his shoulder and stood with the rest of the group to wait for the elevator. Layla smirked at me and waved, I glared and flipped her off. Novak had deluded himself into thinking that because he had me over his shoulder that i couldn't hurt him. I cracked my jaw and grabbed onto the waistband of his jeans pulling myself down so i was level with his ass.**_

_**"What is she doing?"I heard Bam laugh.**_

_**"Just wait and see."She grinned.**_

_**"What are you gunna do give me a wedgie or something?"Novak laughed.**_

_**His laughter abruptly turned to a howl of pain as I bit him. He jumped around in circles yelling in pain, trying to get me to let go. I just bit down harder. Thats what you get when you decide to mess with me.**_

_**"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW!!!!! Come on guys somebody stop laughing and GET HER OFF!"He shouted.**_

_**Everybody was laughing hysterically at him and I think I even saw a video camera rolling. Just for laughs I shook my head and growled like a dog playing tug of war with a rope. Novak was flipping out even worse than before.**_

_**"Hahaha ok come on let him go you little pahrana. I think he's suffered enough for now."I heard someone say and try to lift me off Novak.**_

_**I shook my head one last time just for effect and let go allowing myself to be lifted off him. Suprise suprise.... It was Steve-o. He was staring down at me and laughing. I grinned evilly back at him.**_

_**"Keep laughing and you're next buddy."I joked.**_

_**"Yea sure. I'll give you something to bite."He joked back and extended a hand to help me up.**_

_**"I'm gunna have to get back to you on that one. My goal is to cause you pain and I think you might enjoy that way too much."I laughed.**_

_**"You are such a perv Marina."Layla scolded.**_

_**"I try."I said with a grin and ran to the elevators.**_

_**I skidded to a stop right in front of the buttons. I pressed the one with the up arrow and waited patiently for the doors to open. Layla came to stand by me and wait. I looked at her with a smile on my face.**_

_**"These guys are great aren't they."I said.**_

_**"Yeah they are but just don't get too attached. We are going to have to leave in a couple days. We can't risk being followed."She said seriously.**_

_**"Yeah I know but I'm still going to enjoy it while it lasts."I smiled.**_

_**"Ok well you have fun with that."She said and grinned back.**_

_**The doors to the elevator finally opened and i skipped inside. Half the guys and Layla followed me in and i stood by the buttons waiting for them.**_

_**"I call first dibs on the shower Marina!"Layla said.**_

_**I stopped with my finger right over the button for our floor . There was no way I was going to let her get the shower first. I wanted to get all the chinese food out of my hair and the soysauce was starting to make my fingers stick together. I was in desperate need to get clean and Layla always took forever to get out of the shower. I thought for a minute and pressed every single button before slipping out the doors as they closed.**_

_**"Yeah we"ll see about that Layla!"I yelled.**_

_**"MARINA I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR FUC...."She screamed as the doors closed.**_

_**I laughed and jumped into the second elevator with the rest of the guys laughing to myself. The button for my floor was the only one lit up so I was definately going to get to the shower first. I turned around and realized that Novak was standing right next to me.**_

_**"Hey Novak! Whats up?"I said with a laugh.**_

_**"Don't bite me again!"He said and backed away a little.**_

_**"Don't pick me up and spin me around again and I wont bite you again."I smiled.**_

_**"Deal."He said automaticaly.**_

_**The elevator stopped and I walked out and headed toward my room. Before I got too far someone grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned around and Steve-o was standing there. **_

_**"Hey we're gunna be partying down in the bar after we get cleaned up so why don't you and Layla meet us down there in about 2 hours?"He asked.**_

_**"No more food fights though right?"I asked with a grin.**_

_**"No more food fights. I promise."He laughed.**_

_**"Good because those noodles really messed up my hair."I said**_

_**"Ok so will you guys come?"He smiled.**_

_**"Yeah we will most definately be there."I replied.**_

_**"Good. So I'll see you later then."He said and walked away.**_

_**I walked to my room and pulled the key out of my back pocket smiling to myself. I walked inside and pulled a pair of ripped jeans**__** and a green studded belt**__**, a low cut tight t-shirt**__** with black glittery skulls on it**__**, a bra and panties out of one of my suitcases. **__**I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower so it could warm up while i stripped out of my clothes. I got two towels off the shelf leaving them on the floor next to the shower and got in. The hot spray washed the soy sauce and noodle residue off my skin in just a few minutes. After just standing there for a few minutes I heard the door to the room slam shut and Layla started pounding on the bathroom door. **_

_**"I hate you so much right now you know that right Marina?"She yelled through the door.**_

_**"You're just mad that I outsmarted you and got the shower first."I replied.**_

_**Silence. Haha. She never answered when she knew I was right. I had won yet again.**_

_**45 minutes later I finally walked out of the bathroom clean, and looking good in my fresh clothes. Layla was sitting on one of the beds staring out the window.**_

_**"Ok you can go shower and just so you know we're meeting the guys down in the bar in about an hour so you better hurry up."I said and threw my dirty clothes in a pile on the floor.**_

_**"I don't think we should go Marina. I don't want to see you hurt when we leave because you got too attached to them."Layla said.**_

_**"Oh come on! Why can't we just go and have some fun for one night. We definately deserve it after all the shit thats happened."I replied.**_

_**"Marina... We really shouldn't get them all caught up in our mess. What if one of us slips up and says something?"**_

_**I really hadn't thought about that. If one of us said even one wrong thing then we would have to tell the guys the whole story and I didn't really want all the guys to know. They all seemed nice and everything but it just wasnt that easy to trust people anymore. **_

_**"Ok you got me there but still... We need to have a little fun and if anybody asks about why were here or anything just change the subject. Pleaseplease pleasepleasepleaseplease!!"I begged her. If she wasnt going then neither was I.**_

_**"Ok fine just stop with the puppy face. We're not staying too long either."She said.**_

_**"YES!!!!! Well go take a shower so we're not late! Come on hurry up!"I shoved her clothes into her arms and pushed her into the bathroom.**_

_**"Jeeze! Calm down before you wet your pants!"Layla yelled through the door.**_

_**"Too late!"I joked with a laugh.**_

_**I heard her laugh and then the water started running. I sat down on a bed with my purse and dug through it to find all of my make up. When it was all in a pile on the bed I sorted through it to find my black eyeshadow, eyeliner, end some silver frost glitter shadow. I held my compact mirror in one hand and with the other applied a thick layer of black eyeliner to both my top and bottom eyelids. After I was done with that I picked up my black eyeshadow and a brush. I gave my eyes that sort of smoky look with the eyeshadow and then over the top I put on the glitter dust around my eyes to make it shiny. I looked in the mirror when I was done and my eyes really popped. After that I loaded everything back into my purse and relaxed till Layla was done in the bathroom. She walked out and stopped, staring at me.**_

_**"What?"I asked and looked at her funny.**_

_**"You look hot!"She exclaimed.**_

_**"Well so do you!"I said with a laugh.**_

_**She was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a rip in one knee and a red tank top that wasn't as low cut as mine. She dropped her clothes on top of mine and pulled out her make up. **_

_**"So who are you trying to impress?"I teased and grinned.**_

_**"Nobody! There's nothing wrong with just wanting to look good!"She defended herself quickly but couldn't hide the blush creeping across her cheeks.**_

_**"Sure....ok..."I laughed "Come on just tell me! I know you like one of them!"**_

_**"Oh my gosh Bam is just way to cute to resist!"She gushed and dropped her makeup. **_

_**"So much for not getting too attached."I mumbled.**_

_**"What was that?"Layla asked and narrowed her eyes.**_

_**"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just finish your make up so we can go!"I said.**_

_**10 minutes later we were walking out of the elevators toward the hotel bar. As we got closer I could hear hysterical laughter and really loud music. We walked through the door and saw all of the guys already partying and drinking. **_

_**"Hey you made it!"Steve-o yelled from the bar.**_

_**"Yea now the party can really start!"I yelled back.**_

_**"How about we get you girls some drinks?"Bam said and put an arm around each of us leading us toward the bar.**_

_**"That sounds good to me."I replied.**_

_**"What can I get for you ladies?"The bartender asked as we sat down.**_

_**"Well I'm gunna start off with a long island iced tea."Layla answered.**_

_**"Oooh I'll have one of those too."I said.**_

_**"Ok coming right up hot stuff."He said and winked.**_

_**Layla and I looked at each other and giggled. I loved hot bartenders. He mixed our iced teas and set them in front of us. Steve-o, Bam and Novak came over and sat with us at the bar. I was just about to take a sip of my tea when Novak started with me again.**_

_**"What up with the fruity mixed drinks?"He said. "Cant take the real stuff?"**_

_**I set my glass down and turned to look at him.**_

_**"Listen buddy. I can drink you under the table any day, any time."I said.**_

_**"That sounds like a challenge to me."He grinned.**_

_**"Damn right it's a challenge."I answered.**_

_**"Marina."Layla warned."We don't need a repeat performance of that new years eve party last year."**_

_**"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."I defended.**_

_**"What happened?"Steve-o asked.**_

_**"She got into a drinking contest with some guy and when she won to celebrate she lit off a bunch of bottle rockets in the livingroom, stripped down to just a bra and panties and skateboarded off the roof and into the pool."Layla told him.**_

_**"It wasn't as bad as she makes it sound."I said.**_

_**"You set the couch on fire with the bottlerockets and you broke your wrist when you hit the bottom of the explain to me how that isn't that bad."She replied.**_

_**"Sounds like my kind of party."Bam said and laughed.**_

_**"Ok enough with story time and lets get some 'll see if she can drink like she says she can."Novak said.**_

_**"After I finish this."I said and picked up my iced tea.**_

_**I took out the straw and chugged the whole thing in like a minute. I put the glass down on the bar and cracked my neck. Novak stared at me completely astonished and Bam and Steve-o laughed at just shook her head and walked away with her drink.**_

_**"Ok lets get started!"I said with a grin.**_

_**An hour later Novak dropped his drink and was running for the bathroom about to puke all over the place as I was chugging down a glass of jose quervo. I finished it and put the glass upside down on the bar. The guys were all cheering for me and I climbed up onto a table doing my victory dance as Novak stumbled back into the bar and sat down.**_

_**"Oh yea! What now Novak!WOOHOO!"I yelled.**_

_**  
I was really enjoying my victory. Whoever says girls can't drink is wrong. Dead wrong. I loved proving the boys wrong. After a few minutes I got way too in to my dance and tripped over my own feet making myself fall off the table. I was laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Steve-o, Bam, Layla and a couple of the other guys were leaning over me.**_

_**"Oh my god are you ok?"Layla asked.**_

_**"Marina are you ok? Come on say something!"Steve-o said.**_

_**"Somebody get me a beer."I answered.**_

_**"I think we should get her a helmet too. Just incase."Jeff said and disappeared.**_

_**With some help I got up off the floor and was sitting at a table with Steve-o Bam Layla and a few of the other guys. Jeff came back and walked up behind me and put a football helmet on my head.**_

_**"Just incase you decide to fall again."He laughed and sat down.**_

_**"Ok. Works for me."I said and drank some more beer.**_

_**"This is going to be a fun night."Layla said.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Sorry it took so long for me to get this one out but I had a little bit of writers block and with my other story this one kind of got forgotten. I know it was kind of crappy but I promise the next one will be better and it will be out soon.


End file.
